Hollow World
by WillowTheMischeifMaker
Summary: Two witches-Skylar and Willow- Move to Ipswich, and new problems arise.
1. Introduction

Introduction-

Willow Ember Monroe and Skylar Rose Monroe are twins…though they refuse to believe it, They look alike-, Willow has Blond hair (But she likes to change it a lot) with one Green eye and one Blue eye and is just plain short at 5'4", Skylar…well…She has Blond hair as well, with blue eyes, and is slightly taller at 5'6" (I will probably put pics on my profile), -but they act nothing alike! Willow is really shy, though she can be crazy sometimes. Skylar has a VERY short temper and doesn't really care what her uncle says, and is a prankster. Skylar and Willow are currently 16 almost 17, and Willow is 6 minutes younger, even though she says Skylar acts like she is the younger one. They have lived with their Uncle Nigel and *slightly* older Cousin Dawn (Whom they hate) in Salem, since their parents died when they were 8, in a Fire. Now when they have to move to Ipswich after their uncle and cousin were in a car accident (to get away from things). Why are they going to Ipswich?


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1.

***Authors Note: will start out to be Willow's and Skylar's POV until later. 2. Thoughts will *Mostly* be in Italics. 3. The songs I was listening to while writing this was "New Perspective" By Fireflight and Down the Road by The Plain White T's…if anyone cares…4. This is my absolute FIRST Story I have EVER written out.**

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE COVENANT. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND MOST OF THE PLOT! I WILL SOMETIMES FOLLOW THE MOVIE AND SOMETIMES NOT***

*Willow's POV*

_The Daughters of Salem…that's what we were called at our old school…Because of our ancestors…Witches…Nonsense to the people that weren't in our family, and because of that…People either treated us like dirt or treated us like royalty! Or better yet, I got treated like dirt and Skylar got treated like royalty! I usually got yelled at by some blond saying that I SOMEHOW caused her boyfriend to break up with her! So let's just say…I hated that place…And I am glad to get out! Even though it had to take my uncle and…uhh…never mind…not so sad about Dawn being gone…but…my uncle helped me out of some bad spots…I was using too much…way too much…I nearly got addicted…and he practica-NO-He DID save my life! But Skylar had always refused his help…Speaking of Skylar…I think she just said something… _

"_WILLOW EMBER MONROE! WAKE UP ALREADY!" She says._

"_HOW CAN YOU ASSUME I AM ASLEEP WHEN YOU HAVE THE RADIO ALL THE WAY UP!" _ I say. _Oh…did I mention that we were in her car driving…to…somewhere…_

"…Ugh…Fine!" and she FINALLY turns it down! "Now as I was saying before you ran back inside the nutshell that is your head…WE ARE ALMOST HERE!" She says

"Uhhmm…Sky…Where exactly is this here that we are suddenly driving to?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Ahhh…Dear Little sister…Have you not found that out yet? No? Odd…I could have sworn you would have figured out by now…" She says smirking.

"Yeah…I guess that is odd…since I AM Smarter than you-" I started to say before she interrupted me. "Why don't you-"She started…and yes…of course I just HAD to interrupt her "-fall in a hole somewhere? Thought so" I said, I could tell by the look she was giving me that I was right.

"Ugh! Fine, We are going to Ipswich" She said.

"Ipswich! We haven't been there since last summer!" I said gaping at her.

"Yeah…I thought it would be a good place to get away from the accident…Hey…sis…could you possibly take over driving…I mean it's not far…and I am getting a bit tired" She said trying to get off that topic.

"Sure…why not…It's not like I am gonna cras-NEVERMIND!" I said _(you see, me and her are firm believers in jinx's because whenever we say something like that…well…let's just say…we jinx each other daily)_

"I cannot believe you almost said that! Ugh…Get out!" She says, while pulling her 69' black Charger, 'That_ will be mine soon'_, I thought_,_ to the side of the road.

"There it's barely past 6pm…so we should be at Spenser's by 6:30…" She says while getting out of the car and running through the rain, to the side that I am on.

"Okay sis…so when we get there we will have to carry our stuff up to our room and then un-pack…but of course I will be doing the un-packing, and you will be out in the hall "Talking" to boys" I say while getting in the driver's seat, Laughing a bit at the latter part. When I get no response I look over at her, '_She looks like she just passed out…wait…she did' I thought…so I go ahead and turn off the radio completely and finish the drive to Ipswich. And all the way to Spenser's, I wonder…if I will see my old friends…_

*Okay…How was that? Good I hope…Please review…Any idea's or just plain old comments would be nice *

~WillowTheMischiefMaker~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2- **

***I do not own anything The Covenant, I only own my OC's, and SOME of the plot.***

*****Flashback to last Chapter*

"There it's barely past 6pm…so we should be at Spenser's by 6:30…" She says while getting out of the car and running through the rain, to the side that I am on "Okay sis…so when we get there we will have to carry our stuff up to our room and then un-pack…but of course I will be doing the un-packing, and you will be out in the hall "Talking" to boys" I say while getting in the driver's seat, Laughing a bit at the latter part. When I get no response I look over at her, '_She looks like she just passed out…wait…she did' I thought…so I go ahead and turn off the radio completely and finish the drive to Ipswich. And all the way to Spenser's, I wonder…if I will see my old friends…_

_*Willow's POV*_

_Finally! I had just gotten to Spenser's, and now all I had to do was wake up Skylar…Ugh…This might take a while…_

"Skylar…Sky…"I say kind of quietly, and I got no response, so I got a little annoyed. "Skylar! Wake up we're here!" I said Louder, _and when I once again got no response… _"SKYLAR! WAKE UP OR I WILL PUSH YOU OUT OF THIS CAR!"_ Now if that couldn't get her up NOTHING Would!_

_And of course…my plan backfired… "_Willow…Sister dearest…Would you mind…PLEASE Getting OUT of MY FACE!" She sa-yelled…

"Sorry if you don't wake up! I was just gonna tell you that we are at Spenser's…Now knowing that do you still want to stay in the car and yell at me!" I say

"Oh…What time is it?" She asks still half asleep.

"It's nearly 7pm…I've been trying to get you to wake up for nearly a half an hour!" I say.

"Oh, man! Sorry sis! Wait…does that mean we have just been parked here…in the middle of Spenser's parking lot…OKAY LETS GO!" She says suddenly waking up and literally jumping out of the car, grabbing some random stuff and racing inside.

"Sky…just in case you forgot…Its Saturday…we have NO WHERE to go" I say catching up to her.

"No, no, no…Willy! Remember when we were here last year with Uncle Nigel? We snuck off and went to a place called…Drum roll please!" She says looking at me, but she finally loses patience. "No? Fine…Nicky's…-" She paused, getting into an elevator.

"Ohhh…I remember that place! Yeah…I guess we could go…" I say getting in as well.

"-That is unless you want to run away in your head again…What's up with that Will? You said that you would tell me…you never have…" She continued, as the elevator was shoved to a stop.

"Well…If I must tell you…" I started, walking in our dorm. "Whoa…Wicked…_but_…as I was saying…it's called meditation, you should try it sometime! It's peaceful…not that you would know anything about _that_ word!" I said, sitting down on the bed on the left side of the room.

"Oh whatever! And you're the picture of peaceful aren't you Will!" She starts. _'She better not be going where I think she is' _I thought "I remember the school paper from last year! '_Willow Monroe Top girl in class suddenly starts failing after returning from Ipswich'- _"She continued. '_And bam! There she goes!' I thought "-_I also remember you and me hanging the guy who wrote that on the flag pole by his underwear! Ahhh yes…good times…" She finished, laughing.

"Yeah…thanks for reminding me…" I say.

"Oh that gives me another question…_WHY_ did you suddenly start failing last year sis?" She asks.

'_Oh man, here we go', _I thought.

"Oh…umm…I missed my friends that I made I guess…" I said slowly, only half lying.

"Ohhh…well look on the bright side, you might see them tonight!" She said with a small smirk.

'_I so did not think of that!' I thought._

"Yeah, I guess I could see them…hey! You know what Sky! Tomorrow I will tell you what exactly happened when I was here last year! _BUT!_ Only if you tell me what happened with you!" I said with a sly grin on my face, because I knew she wouldn't tell me what she did last summer.

"Okay…I think we can work something out" She said.

"Okay…but for now we need to un-pack an-" I started to say, before she interrupted me.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know! But we're leaving at 8! Remember that sis!" she says while she opens one of her suit cases. All while I think of last summer…

*_Flashback*_

"_Sky! How long will you be gone?" I asked her. _

"_Not too long Sis! Just hang out with those people over there!" She says while pointing at 4 teenage boys and 1 girl by the pool tables, which look around our age. 'Ugh! This is just like every other time Uncle takes us out of Salem with him on a "business" trip, Sky always talks me into sneaking out and then we go to some place where there is a lot of teens and ditches me!' "Fine, might as well!" I said. Then she wandered off, and I turned to look at the pool tables and saw that the girl and 2 of the guys were looking at me oddly, and then the girl started to walk over to me and the over 2 guys looked up at me and that's when I felt someone use…after a minute of thinking, I assumed it was Sky. _

_Okay so this girl is now close enough that I can actually see what she looks like…Long black hair, Tan-ish skin, and slightly taller than me and Skylar. "Hi I'm Kate Tunney" She said grinning. _

"_Kate…Nice name, mines Willow Monroe, nice to meet you!" I say._

"_Thanks! I like yours to, Hey so I was wondering, if you would like to hang out with me and the guys…I mean it would be nice to have another girl around" She asked. _

"_Yeah sure, I would love to!" I say excitedly. _

"_Okay cool!" She says as we start walking over to the pool tables. _

"_Hey Guys! This is Willow Monroe, Willow this is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Re-" She started to say while pointing at them, but was cut off by the Blond one looking up from the pool table which him and the other one with brown hair that hadn't been introduced yet where playing against each other._

"_-Reid, Reid Garwin, Nice to meet you Willow, Interesting name…I like it...-" He started but was interrupted by the only one that hadn't been introduced yet._

"_Reid, if you would, please…Shut up! And I'm Tyler Simms, the only one who can actually tolerate Reid" He said. EVERYONE laughed at that! _

"_Okay well…Yes Willow…that DOES happen a lot! But off the subject of…well that…Tell us something about yourself…that is if you want" Kate said. _

"_It's fine…I have a twin sister-"at that Reid Looked up from the pool table."-So if you see a duplicate of me walking around…No you aren't going crazy" I said. I think I heard Reid mumble- "Sweet…another one"_

"_That's so cool! What's her name?" Kate asked. _

"_Her names Skylar" I said. 'Hm…I think I have some friends already! Beat that Sky!' _

"_Oh yeah and there is another thing I should probably say…Me and Sky aren't here for long…just for the week…and then we go back home, to Salem. The only reason we're here is because my uncle took us with him on his "Business trip" That he had" I said._

"_Oh man! I was really looking forward to having another girl in our group!" Kate started, frowning. _

"_But hey! That doesn't mean we can't hang out while you're here! And then we could keep in touch after you leave to if you want!" Kate said. "Yeah that would be awesome!" I said, smiling. _

"_Wait…did you say Salem?" Caleb asked. _

"_Yeah…Why?" I asked. _

"_No reason, It's just Salem would be a pretty cool place to live" He said while looking at the other guys suspiciously. _

"_Yeah…it is" I said, I was starting to get curious on whether it really was Sky that I felt use…I am gonna have to ask her later. "Hey guys can you come over here for a moment" Caleb asked the other 3 guys. _

"_Well that's not weird…" I said. _

"_Eh, you get used to it after a while, after all there oddness is part of what makes them the 'Sons of Ipswich'" Kate said._

"_The what?" I asked. _

"_The sons of Ipswich…Descendants of 4 accused witches…every time I ask about it though they all say it's a bunch of nonsense…" she explained. _

'_Witches…no freaking way that I just ran into 4 witches on accident!' I thought. _

"_Oh…cool" I said dumbly, as the guys were coming back, 'Oh great…their all staring at me…' I thought. "Hey so…I should probably go find Skylar" I said as I had just looked at my watch._

"_Why?" Said Kate and Caleb. _

"_Because me and her kind of snuck out and we should probably get going before our uncle realizes that we are gone" I said. _

"_Ohhh" They all said. _

"_Yeah…umm…Kate here's my phone number" I said while writing it down on a piece of paper I pulled out of my pocket, and handed it to her. I felt my sister coming, so I waited till she was 3 feet away and no one else had noticed her to turn around and scare her. "SKY! You know better than to try and sneak up on me!" I said. _

"_Woah" Said the guys and Kate. _

"_What? Never seen twins before?" Skylar said grinning. _

"_Umm…Yeah but you two look…Wow…" Reid said dumbly._

"_Yeah…nice wording Reid!" Pogue said. _

"_Hey Sky, This is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and the one that is having the problem talking is Reid Garwin" I Started, There was a bunch of "HI's" and "Hello's" after I said that. _

"_Sky…we should probably leave before Uncle gets suspicious…" I said. "Yeah…sure why not…" She said. _

"_Bye guys! See you sometime, I hope!" I said while waving, and walking backwards towards the door. _

"_BYE!" They said…or yelled. _

_I saw them 3 more times, on the last time the guys had told me that they indeed had magic and that it was Reid that was using that night, and I in turn told them that me and my sister where witches as well, But if Sky knew that I had told them…she would have my head!_

_I have never figured out where my sister went or what she did…but I have a pretty good idea…_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Willow! Dude again? You haven't moved since 7! That means you have been day-dreaming or whatever you have been doing for 30 minutes! You need to get ready to leave!" Sky said.

"Oh man! Okay yeah sure!" I literally jumped off my bed and opened my suitcase in 5 seconds, and in ten minutes I had dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a random green and white plaid shirt. "Okay let's go!" I said.

'_I hope I see them…it would be nice to know people other than me and my sister that had magic' I thought, while following Skylar out and locking the door._

***How is it so far? Please Review! Tell me what you think? And if you have any ideas on how to improve it…Please share ***

**~WillowTheMischiefMaker~**


	4. A note of epic proportions

: Dis is a note. I am sorry for thinking I had updated!:

Hai. Hey. Hello people…I am very sorry to say…but I may not be updating until after July…I mean it's my busiest month of the year and all…and I got to study for some HUGE tests…and for a high schooler…let's just say my head hurts…I hope to update soon…so…yeah HAVE A GREAT SUMMER GUYS !


End file.
